1. Summary of the Invention
Disclosure is made of apparatus and method for comparison of electric power demand or efficiency by different sources of lighting in an area.
2. Objects of the Invention
An object of this invention is to disclose apparatus to measure the electric the power demand of lighting sources having equal light intensity, at the working plane to determine the lowest cost lighting source, for highest efficiency of electric power demand.
Another object of this invention is to disclose a method for measuring, the electric power demand of lighting sources, having equal light intensity, at the working plane, to determine the lowest cost lighting source, for highest efficiency of electric power demand.